everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Snow White (or Little Snow White) (mostly known as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) is a German fairy tale first published by the Brothers Grimm, Jacob Grimm and Wilhelm Grimm, who collected the fable in "1812 children's and Household Tales". Fairy Tale Once upon a time in the middle of Winter, when flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat by a window. She was sewing and looked out the window when by accident, she pricked her finger with the needle and three drops of blood fell on the snow-covered ground. The queen said to herself, "Oh how I wish that I had a child with skin white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as the wood of the window frame." It came to pass a baby girl was born. The queen loved her baby and she called her Snow White. The queen became ill and died but the good king married another woman who was beautiful and powerful but wicked and cruel. She was the Evil Queen. The queen had an enchanted looking glass and everyday, she would ask it who is the fairest in the land. Everyday, the looking glass would say the queen was the fairest but little Snow White was becoming more beautiful with each passing day. One day the queen asked her looking glass who is the fairest of the land the looking glass said Snow White and can envy were snow white beautiful the queen ordered the huntsman to kill Snow White and bring back her heart(or lungs and liver, depending on which version). The huntsman took Snow White to the wood and huntsman love snow snow white ask the huntsman to stay in the wood run away from the evil queen. Snow White came to a house were the seven Dwarfs lived. Snow White stayed with the Dwarfs and they lived happily until the queen discovered them. For years, the queen was content, thinking Snow White was dead but one fateful day, the evil queen was envy at snow white she made a poisonous apple she take to snow white can she ate it and fell asleep and the dwarfs take snow white body in a glass coffin and Dwarfs stayed and came to pass a king's son to now white and kiss her and broke the evil queen's spell and lived Happily Ever After. Ever After High's Adaption * There is no mention of the corset and comb that the queen used before using the apple. * Apple White was freed from the apple's spell, not by a prince but by Darling Charming. * Apple has blond hair instead of the usual ebony locks of her predecessors. * The sixteenth generation Snow White and Evil Queen were rivals in school, who were Apple White's mother and Raven Queen's mother, as Raven and Apple are the seventeenth generation, though Raven wants to be a Rebel. Successors Snow White: Apple White Evil Queen: Raven Queen Prince Charming: Darling Charming Magic Mirror : Mira Shards Huntsman : Hunter Huntsman